Song to You
by fingertips on my warm skin
Summary: Kick one-shots set to songs. Reviewer reccomended. ;) I'm a good read, promise!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is the first in a bunch of one-shots I'm planning to do for songs on my 'Kick' playlist. If y'al want, you can recommend songs from your own Kick playlist for me to do. *smiles* I'm going to be experimenting with different types of writing throughout this, just a warning. The next chapter will have no words at all. :D Please review! And favorite, and follow! I want to share this with you guys so much-I just love you. *eyes crinkles as she grins* I've taken up enough of your time. Go read, my children!**

**Love,**

**Lil**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It or God Gave Me You by Blake Shelton, unfortunately.**

* * *

_I've been a walking heartache._

_I've made a mess of me._

_The person that I've been lately._

_Ain't who I wanna be._

* * *

"JACK!"

"Kim, you CAN'T stop me! I'm gonna take that cash, and you can't stop me!"

"Jack, think of me! Think of the house, think of-"

"Think of WHO, Kim? Aeron is dead! He's gone, Kim! And maybe this money can take me OUT OF THIS FUCKING MISERY!"

*crash*

"JACK!"

* * *

…

* * *

"Oh god, Jack. You have to stop passing out on me, this alcohol, this yelling, this EVERYTHING…come back to me, Jack! I _need_ you."

* * *

_But you stay here right beside me._  
_And watch as the storm blows through.-_  
_And I need you._

* * *

"Kim is that you?"

"Morning, Jackson."

"Oh god. Goddamit, I _DID it again_, didn't I. Shit Kim I'm so sorry, why are you still with me? How can you take this all? All the drunken nights and the broken plates and the yelling and the shouting-"

"Jack, I still love you! You have to let me help you with this, break out of this addiction-Jack, the alcohol is taking my husband away from me! I need him. I need _you_."

* * *

_Cause God gave me you for the ups and downs._

_God gave me you for the days of doubt._

_And for when I think I lost my way._

_There are no words here left to say, its true._

_God gave me you._

* * *

**Three months ago**

"Mommy! Mommy is Daddy gonna be home soon?"

"Yes, love. Daddy will be home soon and then we can all watch your favorite movie, hows that?"

"Yay! I love you Mommy!"

"I love you too, Aer-bear."

*scoops him up in a hug*

*door creaks open*

"Where is my beautiful wife and my lovely son?"

"Daddy!"

"Jack!"

"You were working a little bit later than usual today, honey. Is anything wrong?"

"Just trying to get up a little more cash for your birthday trip."

*kisses her*

"I get to stay home on your birthday."

"Really, Jack?!"

"Really."

"God, I love you."

"I love you more."

"Mommy, can we watch _How To Train Your Dragon_ now? I wanna see Toothless again, cuz now I got lost teeth too!"

"Sure, baby.

* * *

_There's more here than we're seeing._

_A divine conspiracy._

_That you, an angel lovely._

_Could somehow fall for me._

* * *

"Aeron's fast asleep."

*closes door gently behind him, slides into bed*

"How was your day, sweetheart?"

"Pretty good. Aeron was only a little bit hyper and we got to color together in between naps."

*kisses him*

"I bet he's a lot like you were when you were younger."

*silence*

"Jack, why are you staring at me like that?"

"How the HELL did I get a wife as beautiful as you?"

"Stop it, Jack! You're making me blush."

"You're truly an angel, Kim. I understand if you find someone better, someone that might actually deserve you, but you're here right now. You're here, and I'm watching you, and you're so beautiful my beautiful my heart is breaking."

*kisses him softly*

"What brought that on?"

"I don't know. Just felt like you should know."

* * *

_You'll always be love's great matyr._

_And I'll be the flattered fool. _

_And I need you._

* * *

**Morning after**

"Doesn't Mommy look beautiful, Aeron?"

*shakes head vehemently*

"Yes Daddy. Almost like a really pretty angel."

"You're right, Aer-bear. Kim is an angel…"

"Daddy why isn't Mommy in heaven?"

*startles*

"What?"

"If Mommy's beautiful enough to be an angel, then why isn't she in heaven with the other angels? That's were angels come from, right Daddy?"

"…I don't know why she isn't in Heaven son. But I do know that we are very lucky to have her, Aeron. Very lucky."

* * *

_God gave me you for the ups and downs._

_God gave me you for the days of doubt._

_And for when I think I've lost my way._

_There are no words here left to say, it's true._

_God gave me you._

* * *

"Jack you've done it."

"I've done what?"

"You broke the addiction. You've been alcohol free for the past three months!"

"KIM!"

*spins her around, kisses her passionately*

"I couldn't have done it without you, Kim. I love you, so much."

*whispers*

"I know, Jack. I know."

* * *

_On my own I'm only._

_Half of what I could be._

_I can't do without you._

_We are stitched together._

_And what life has tethered.-_

_I pray we never undo._

* * *

"WE made it this time, Kim. We've been married for ten years now."

*sighs*

"It seems like just a few days."

*cups her face*

"Aeron would've been happy for us."

*wraps her arms around his neck, cuddles close*

"I know."

* * *

_God gave me you for the ups and downs._

_God gave me you for the days of doubt._

* * *

"Jack, I'll be home in twenty minutes, okay? I have a check up today!"

"Okay, be safe!"

"Love you!"

*door slams*

"Wait, isn't that supposed to be next week?"

* * *

_And for when I think I've lost my way._

_There are no words here left to say, its true._

_God gave me you._

* * *

"Jack? I'm home!"

*rushes to her*

"Are you alright? You didn't answer my calls and I thought your appointment was next week-"

"Jack, I'm pregnant."

*unbelieving*

"You're what?"

"I'm pregnant, Jack! I'M PREGNANT!"

* * *

_God gave me you._

* * *

**Nine months later**

"Kim, lets name her Isabelle."

*lovingly tucks back blanket*

"Isabelle?"

"It means 'God given'."

*hugs him tight*

"That's a beautiful name, Jack."

"Just like the mother who carried her."

*kisses her*

"I love you, Kim. You were my first gift from God."

*kisses him back*

"Lets hope she's not our last."

_FIN._


	2. Chapter 2

**This one-shot is not finished, I know, but I had to give you guys something! I'll finish it and address reviews by the end of the week I promise.**

**Love,**

**Lil**

* * *

_Can you imagine?_

_What would happen?_

_If we could have any dream. _

* * *

Kim didn't say a word when the front door of the Brewer household opened. She said nothing when the "I'm home!" of her seventeen year old boyfriend rang through the house, remaining mute through the proceeding "Whats for dinner?" and the answering "Kim's waiting for you up in your room. She wouldn't tell me what was wrong, you had better hurry up there."

She simply stared up, tea colored eyes gazing through the glass attic roof of Jack's bedroom, cross legged in a tiny nest of Jack's blue flannel covers, head tilted. The soft warmth of the air conditioning ruffled the lacy white camisole she was wearing, knee length denim skirt tight against her creamy thighs. A curly blonde ponytail waved as Kim tilted her head for a better angle, ears registering the sound of thumping footsteps up two flights of stairs, followed by an unlocking of the bedroom door.

* * *

_I'd wish this moment,_

_Was ours to own it,_

_And that it would never leave._

* * *

Still dressed in his gi from his one on one with Rudy, Jack crawled over his king sized mattress to his girlfriend on two years, kissing her cheek as she smiled.

_Go take your shower_ Kim's eyes whispered up at him._ I'll wait for you_

_I'll be quick_ Jacks arm rub murmured back, and retreated to his bathroom, taking a pair of black sweatpants and a grey v-neck. The Brewers only son had no way of knowing that his girlfriend was only words away from breaking down, but he was a good boyfriend. He was a good bestfriend. Whatever Kim needed, he'd be there for her.

On his return Kim smiled up at him softly, lifting her arms in the universal gesture for 'pick me up!' Jack complied easily, gently lifting her up and placing her on his lap, her shifting so she rested comfortably on him, his chin on her shoulder, fingers laced.

The brunette breathed a kiss on the corner of Kim's jaw, wordlessly asking her what was up, edges of coffee colored hair tickling his girlfriends cheek.

Wordlessly, Kim handed him a note.

* * *

_Then I would thank that star,_

_ That made our wish, come true._

_Cuz he knows that where you are._

_Is where I should be too._

* * *

**Dear Jana and Kim.**

**I'm sorry. I know I should've told you sooner about my doubts, but I felt so strongly for you, Jana, that I knew I was wrong. God wouldn't do this to me. I couldn't have actually killed someone-it was all a dream, I told myself. A nightmare.**

**I was late for your sixteenth birthday, Kim. He was shouting at the accountant and we were the last people at the bank. I needed your birthday money, so I politely asked him to move.**

**He ignored me.**

**One thing led to another, and before I knew it my hands were strong around the mans neck.**

**The authorities are gonna catch up to me, I know, but I want to die a free man. I planned for this, Jana, at least. I wasn't going to be a screw up in death. There's enough money for Kim to go to college in a bank account under her middle name and a retirement fund that should last until your old age.**

**That's why I worked so late, by the way, Jana. I wasn't cheating on you-how could I? I had a beautiful, blonde, blue eyed wife waiting at home for me. That's also why I never made your tournaments, Kim-I knew that my presence would've made it awkward for you and that Jack boy you seem to love so much if I was constantly hanging around. I suppose it was my fault that your little group at the dojo became more of a family to you then the one you had at home, but it had to be done. I had to leave with a pure conscience.**

**I hope you two forgive me.**

**I wanted to die a free man, with a beautiful wife and a lovely daughter.**

**I didn't want to die a convict in a cell with nothing but a death penalty to his name.**

**Love,**

**James.**

**PS-Tell that Jack boy that if he even begins to treat you badly I will come from the dead and kill you with my bare ghostly hands. I know where you live, boy.**

* * *

_Right Here._

_Right Now._

_I'm looking at you, and my heart loves the view,_

_Cuz you mean everything._

* * *

_"He's dead, Jack." Kim said brokenly, eyes glimmering with the shine of unshed tears. "We found him no less then twenty minutes ago, a bullet in his skull and a card in his hand."_

* * *

_Right Here._

_ Right Now._

_I'll promise you, somehow._

_Tomorrow can wait, for some other day,_

_To be._

_Cuz right now there's you and me._

* * *

_"Oh beautiful," Jack's voice said velvetly, tenderly, the scissors to break Kim's thin string of strength._

_ She crumpled into pieces, wrapping her arms around her best friends neck and sobbing, blonde curls going all up in his mouth and nose, not that he care. He folded his strong arms around her, pulling her as close as he could, warmth seeping into her skin from his, the love from his heart as well as the rest of him wrapping her in a cocoon of love._

_Jack shushed her cries softly, rocking her as she cried out her feelings, knowing what it was like to lose a father-even though his had technically left and never cared for her the way Kim's did._

* * *

_If this was forever,_

_What could be better,_

_We've already proved it once._

* * *

***flashback***

"Come on, Jack! My dad's not that scary, promise!"

Jack flashed Kim a look, reluctantly letting her tug him up the front stairs of her Victorian era house. "Milton, Eddie, and Jerry have all seen the guy, Kim. Milton fainted, Eddie almost wet his pants, and Jerry started seeing purple again-why shouldn't I be worried?!"

The blonde faced him frowning on her porch, arms folded across her chest, golden hair in a French braided bun. Her milk chocolate eyes were amused as she glared at him though, amused by the knowledge that her kick ass, multi-national karate champion boyfriend was afraid of seeing her pediatrician father. "I promise he won't kill you!"

"Promise?" Jack asked warily, brushing a piece of his thick hair out of his face. "You do know I can't see your beautiful face if I have a black eye, right?"

Kim sighed, reaching out randomly and grabbing a handful of his grey and white t-shirt and pulling him to her, pressing a demanding, passionate kiss on his lips. "A kiss for luck?" She twinkled and he pulled a smile.

* * *

_But there's two thousand,_

_One hundred,_

_Twenty-three hours,_

_Left in our universe_

* * *

Jack's decided that the noise that ding-dongs make are more menacing than they seemed when the door swings open, giving him a miniature heart attack before he recognizes the door opener as Kim's mom. Her smile is the same as Kim's, brilliant, happy, and gorgeous as she motions him in and greets him, having already met the brunette on another occasion.

"Come in, you too! Jack, it's been too long!" (its actually been like two days but he wasn't going to say anything) "You must be hungry!" (that was another thing-Kim's mom was positive that the answer to everything was food. He wasn't complaining of course-she was a fabulous cook-but he was already full). "James? James, come and meet Jack!"

* * *

_It's gonna make everything,_

_In our whole worlds change,_

_And you know that where we are,_

_Will never be the same._


End file.
